colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Victorious Way - INFINITE H
Descripción *'Titulo:' Victorious Way .160px|right *'Artista:' INFINITE H *'Mini-Album:' Fly High. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Enero-2013. Video full|center|400 px Hoya, Dongwoo Romanización Infinite H, We the best, Mic check then game set seungrijaui taedo, georeum georineun Laid back I do this shit till i got my own maybach ijewa pogihal suneun eobtgi ttaemune namjaga georeo ganeun gil i agmulgo ganeun gil gyogwaseowan dareuji maeil dareun ssaumi saenggigo yagyug gangsigui beobchig? matneun mariji hangsang yeogsaneun seungrijaui yaegi deulman daruji So i decide, I’ll be the chosen one unmyeongeul midgo naega seontaeghan i modeun geon Victorious way yamangeun keojine yeolmangeul dameun naui mogsorireul beonjige hae oneuldo Same old different day hajiman byeonhange itdamyeon bunmyeong igeonde naega keojimyeon sesangeun jaga jineun beobchig geoini dwae beorin na sesangeul dwideopji H to the OYA, I go top of the world, You know my name, jae neungeun nae mom ane, nanari keojineun mogpyo ape naega baraneun geon ttoggatae namjaga georeo ganeun gil, jeoldaero Wannabena Zap-i doejin anhneun gil gyeolgugen manheun iga silpae haneun gil geu ape mureup kkulh goseo gidohae haneunim geurae naneun i modeun geoseul igyeonael himgwa jaeneun geul baraji ibsureul kkaemun naege sesangi biuseumyeo marhaji badageul gigo chumchwo igose ollawara ttamgwa nunmullo tto naui haruga dora ganda bonamana oneuldo Same old different day hajiman byeonhange itdamyeon bunmyeong igeonde naega keojimyeon sesangeun jaga jineun beobchig nan oneul sesangeul han sone jabeun chae nun tteossji We walking on the victorious way We walking on the victorious way We walking on the victorious way We keep going on cause we gotta going on Español Infinite H nosotros los mejores Prueba del micrófono y que comience el juego La pose de un ganador Nuestro estilo de caminar es relajado Hago esta mierda hasta que Tenga mi propio Maybach Porque no me puedo dar por vencido ahora El camino que un hombre recorre El camino donde el aprieta sus dientes Es diferente a un libro de texto Una nueva pelea se forma cada día Es la ley de la selva Es correcto La historia solo habla sobre los relatos de los ganadores Así que decidí Que seré el elegido Creyendo en el destino Todo lo que escogí es El camino de la victoria Mi ambición crece Mancha mi voz que está llena de deseos Hoy es El mismo día diferente de siempre Pero si hay algo que cambió Definitivamente es esto Cuando crezca, La regla es que el mundo se haga más pequeño Yo, quien se convirtió en un gigante, da vueltas sobe el mundo De la H a la O Y A Voy a la cima del mundo Conoces mi nombre Las habilidades están en mi cuerpo Frente a las metas que crecen más cada día Lo que espero es lo mismo El camino que los hombres recorren El camino donde nunca me convertiré en un intento de éxito El camino en el cual mucha gente terminó fallando Me pongo de rodillas y rezo, Señor Es correcto, espero por fortaleza y habilidades para ganar todo esto El mundo burla y dice mientras me muerdo mis labios Arrástrate por el suelo y baila Y entonces sube a este lugar Mi día pasa otra vez con sudor y lagrimas Es inútil decir, hoy es otro Mismo día diferente de siempre Pero si hay algo que cambió, Es definitivamente esto Cuando crezca, La regla es que el mundo se vuelve más pequeño Abrí mis ojos hoy tomando el mundo dentro de una mano Caminamos en el camino de la victoria Caminamos en el camino de la victoria Caminamos en el camino de la victoria Seguimos yendo porque debemos de seguir (x2) Hangul Infinite H, We the best, Mic check then game set 승리자의 태도, 걸음걸이는 Laid back I do this shit till i got my own maybach 이제와 포기할 수는 없기 때문에 남자가 걸어 가는 길 이 악물고 가는 길 교과서완 다르지 매일 다른 싸움이 생기고 약육강식의 법칙? 맞는 말이지 항상 역사는 승리자의 얘기들만 다루지 So i decide, I’ll be the chosen one 운명을 믿고 내가 선택한 이 모든 건 Victorious way 야망은 커지네 열망을 담은 나의 목소리를 번지게 해 오늘도 Same old different day 하지만 변한게 있다면 분명 이건데 내가 커지면 세상은 작아지는 법칙 거인이 돼버린 나 세상을 뒤덮지… H to the O Y A, I go top of the world, You know my name 재능은 내 몸 안에 나날이 커지는 목표 앞에 내가 바라는 건 똑같애 남자가 걸어가는 길, 절대로 Wannabe나 Zap이 되진 않는 길 결국엔 많은 이가 실패 하는 길 그 앞에 무릎 꿇고서 기도해 하느님 그래 나는 이 모든 것을 이겨낼 힘과 재능을 바라지 입술을 깨문 내게 세상이 비웃으며 말하지 바닥을 기고 춤춰 이곳에 올라와라 땀과 눈물로 또 나의 하루가 돌아간다 보나마나 오늘도 Same old different day 하지만 변한게 있다면 분명 이건데 내가 커지면 세상은 작아지는 법칙 난 오늘 세상을 한 손에 잡은 채 눈 떴지 We walking on the victorious way We walking on the victorious way We walking on the victorious way We keep going on cause we gotta going on Datos Categoría:INFINITE H